


Pretend to Love me (or not)

by sugachimchim03



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, and very much in love, but hes the best, im sorry the ending is kinda rushed, jaehwan is literally everywhere, onghwang are two idiots, onghwang is the main couple, ongniel are exes, other pairings are just side, pov switching, slowburn, who are pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugachimchim03/pseuds/sugachimchim03
Summary: Minhyun was enjoying his normal evening at the farewell party until he was suddenly dancing and whispering "I love you" to the most beautiful man on campus. And the rest is history.





	Pretend to Love me (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE =)  
> my onghwang fic is finally here after writing this for 2 weeks. I hope you all enjoyed this and IM SO SORRY FOR MY WEAK GRAMMAR AND ENGLISH SKILLS IN ADVANCE.
> 
> This is not proofread yet. I'll do it later when I'm free.

Minhyun doesn’t like parties, the wild club party or the formal dance party. He doesn’t like both. But somehow, he ended up in their university’s hall with lots of couple surrounding him, dancing with their partners with soft music playing in the back.

 

Today is the farewell party for the seniors who are graduating in a week. Some of his close friends like Jisung _hyung,_ Sungwoon _hyung_ are all graduating. Speaking of the devil, they’re one of the reasons why Minhyun is here at this freaking party. Ha Sungwoon pouted and acted all cutesy to make him attend this party.

 

Minhyun sighed, he is alone. His two _hyungs_ are in the corner talking with the other graduating seniors. Choi Minki is out there, attending people as if it is his own freaking party and Minhyun’s roommate/best friend Jonghyun cancels him last minute with a sad smile saying,

 

“Sorry, Min, I think I can’t come to the party today. Hyunbin is sick.” And Minhyun doesn’t have a heart to drag Jonghyun to the freaking party when Jonghyun’s ‘we-are-not-boyfriends-but-bros” Hyunbin is sick. And he knew how much Jonghyun cares about the younger boy.

 

So, Minhyun ended up near the food stall alone, while eating the different cakes. To tell the truth, he got so many hints from girls who want to go to this party as partners but he rejects them all because Minhyun has his eyes set on someone for so long but blame his stupid coward self that he is still single even after his crush of two years got finally taken by one of the hottest sophomore in their university.

 

Minhyun sighed as he tasted the cake while his eyes wandering around different couples, from Yook Sungjae and Park Sooyoung, the most famous hetero couple to Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, the most famous gay couple. The couples are everywhere and the romantic music isn’t helping Minhyun’s loneliness. Until Minhyun felt someone forcefully dragged his whole body to the dance floor while wrapping his or her arm around Minhyun’s neck.

 

“Hold my waist.” Minhyun met with a beautifully placed three moles on the cheeks. He was stunned. He was standing so close with campus’ most handsome man, Ong Seongwoo.

 

“Quick.” He said and Minhyun quickly (awkwardly) put his hands on Seongwoo’s waist which makes Seongwoo smile.

 

“Um,” he started and Seongwoo nodded,

 

“Right, um, I love you.” Seongwoo said which makes Minhyun’s eyes widened and his heart skips a beat, “I mean, say I love you like –” Seongwoo’s eyes wander around for a sec and looked back to Minhyun, “Now. Like right now, say it.”

 

“I love you.” Minhyun said, it was dumb. More like Minhyun doesn’t know how it happened. It is so fast. It went from “I’m enjoying my single day with cakes” to saying “I love you” to the most handsome man on planet.

 

“Ooh, I –” another voice came in, that’s when Minhyun realized it is not what he thinks it is. “I am sorry, I –”

 

Minhyun turns around to see Kang Daniel shuttering near them and Seongwoo still had his arms around Minhyun’s neck, by the way. Although it seems like Daniel interrupting Seongwoo and Minhyun moment, but to Minhyun, it feels like the other way round. He felt that he is interrupting Seongwoo and Daniel’s moment. It is just the way they were staring each other seems sad and still in love.

 

“Sorry, Seongwoo. I… can we talk?” Daniel asked and Seongwoo sighed,

 

“Don’t you see what I am doing? I’m going to get a dance with my boyfriend and I don’t want to talk to you so please… leave us alone.” Seongwoo said and Daniel nodded, his head hang low, giving a sad smile and left the place.

 

Seongwoo quickly turns to Minhyun with a smile and laughs, “Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry. You must be so shocked but thanks for helping me by the way.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun nodded, slightly disappointed that Seongwoo stopped hanging his arms around his neck.

 

“I… so, we’re not going to dance?” Minhyun asked and Seongwoo looked at him with a smirk,

 

“Oh, do you want to?” he asked, smugly and Minhyun blushed as he shakes his head.

 

“NO!” he shouted, “I… um, prefer somewhere quiet. And I…”

 

“Do you want to go outside? With me? It’s too noisy here.” Seongwoo said it for him and Minhyun felt like a dumb loser.

 

“Alright, sure.”

 

They walked outside, and it definitely feels better outside. Less noise, more fresh air. “So, um, isn’t Daniel your boyfr –”

 

“Ex.” Seongwoo cuts him off, “We broke up a month ago, he cheated on me.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said and Seongwoo laughed.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m over it.” Seongwoo said, “he is over it too but I don’t know, he suddenly contacted me last night, drunk. And of course, I hang up and he shows up today. Glad that you’re without partners.” Seongwoo said and then looked at Minhyun, “Or do you? Opps, you’re usually together with this small nerd from Psychology what was his name again – Jonghyun?”

 

“Um, he is not my partner and we’re not dating or anything. He is just my roommate.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo nodded with a smile.

 

“Thanks god.” He breaths and Minhyun tensed, “No, I mean, not in a way I’m celebrating that you’re single, you know. I mean in a way that you’re single? Gosh, what am I saying? Just ignore me.” Seongwoo said, his cheeks tainted red and he cannot look Minhyun in the eyes.

 

“No. No, I understand. I’m probably like that too. It’s fine.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo smiled, “You know, it’s finally nice to talk to you.” Seongwoo said.

 

“I’ve always wanted to approach to you but you have these people surrounding you, you know. So, I don’t know if I should talk to you or not. I mean, we shared the same course and we’ve never had any decent talk.” Seongwoo said.

 

And Minhyun must say he is right. They were both drama major and never really talked unless it is for school work. Minhyun usually spend his time with his squad and Seongwoo with Daniel. The only mutual friends they had were Sungwoon, Jisung and Jaehwan. And they don’t usually hang out a lot. Even if they hang out, Minhyun was rarely present.

 

“Right, um, but you can come talk to me, you know.” Minhyun said as Seongwoo laughs, “So, can I address you as my friend from now?” he asked and Minhyun nodded.

 

“Yeah, friends.”

 

“I think maybe we should go back; Daniel has probably left by now.” Seongwoo said, “And I’m kinda hungry.” Seongwoo said and jogged towards the main entrance with Minhyun following behind with a faint smile. _Wow, things got escalated really quick._

 

 

***

 

It has been a week since their last encounter at the farewell ceremony. And honestly, Minhyun doesn’t see Seongwoo much. But, it is partly his fault. He barely even spends his time with his squad this week because he is busy with his assignment which is due in 3 hours from now. He was so out of contact with everyone that he found out Jonghyun and Hyunbin’s dating news through gossip who apparently he heard from Jaehwan who is the librarian and came and informed him. So, it isn’t strange for him that he doesn’t meet Seongwoo at all. Until he felt someone suddenly takes out the chair next to him and takes a seat next to him.

 

“Hello, friend, who completely ignored my entire existence after he said I could come and talk to you.” Minhyun looked his right to find a sulky Seongwoo who is rolling his eyes.

 

“Hello to you too, Seongwoo. Long time no see.” Minhyun replies with a smile.

 

“Sup? Where were you the whole week? And give me your number. I can’t believe I got a new friend but didn’t get his number.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun chuckled as he takes Seongwoo’s phone and types in his number.

 

“Sorry, I was kinda busy. Trying to finish Mrs. Lee’s assignment which is going to due in 3 hours and luckily, I’m almost done. Just need to write some conclusion. You didn’t take her class, did you?” Minhyun asked as Seongwoo shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I took it last semester. It was a disaster.” He said as he leaned into Minhyun’s computer. “Should I help?” he asked and Minhyun laughed.

 

“No need, I almost finish anyway –”

 

“Then let’s go eat lunch together after this.” Seongwoo said as Minhyun paused and looked at Seongwoo. _Holy shit, Ong Seongwoo is inviting him for a lunch! A lunch._

 

Seongwoo noticed Minhyun’s frozen face and somehow it scares him. “Um, I mean, you don’t have it –”

 

“Are you asking me out for a date?” Minhyun teased, this time it was Seongwoo whose eyes went wide.

 

“What? NO!” he denied, “I mean, it is simple lunch invitation between bros. And I want to know better about my new _friend_.” Seongwoo doesn’t forget to emphasize the word friend and it makes Minhyun disappointed, somehow.

 

“Okay, are you treating me?” Minhyun asked casually as he typed in some words into his laptop while Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“Why should I?” he asked, opening his book and looked at Minhyun who shrugged.

 

“I don’t know? Aren’t you the one who invited me?” Minhyun asked with a smirk and Seongwoo shakes his head, “Fine. Next time, you better treat me back!” Seongwoo said and Minhyun laughs.

 

“Oh, I see, you want to go on _another date_ with me.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo’s jaw drops, “I mean as bros. No homo.” He quickly added and Seongwoo snorted.

 

“Whatever, finish your assignment first and we’re going to get the ramen house next to the university.”

 

“K.” it was a short reply as Minhyun concentrates back on his work as Seongwoo watches Minhyun typing. Seongwoo must admit Minhyun looks kinda hot when he is concentrating, okay, he is really hot and it might make Seongwoo a little gay for him. Just a little, because they’re friends.

 

 

 

Minhyun stretched a little as he finally finished the assignment he has been writing for the whole week and finally printed it out from the library’s printer. He closed his laptop and packed his things and finally realized that Seongwoo is sitting next to him. Since when Ong Seongwoo is _this_ quiet?

 

Minhyun turned to see Seongwoo who is sleeping on his book while snoring a little which Minhyun finds it cute. He smiled unconsciously. It’s not like Minhyun has a crush on Seongwoo or something but he has always find Ong Seongwoo pretty and cute since the start of the semester. He smiled as he looked at the clock. It is 2 in the morning, the due time is 3. He can quickly go hand his assignment and go have lunch with Seongwoo. _He must be starving._

“Seongwoo.” Minhyun calls the boy who is fast asleep, “Hey, Seongwoo, wake up.” He softly touched the boy and shakes him a little and Seongwoo whined a little in his sleep.

 

“Hm, 5 more minutes.” He said as Minhyun chuckled.

 

“Can’t,” he said, “C’mon, let’s go, you said you’re treating me lunch.” He said and Seongwoo slowly sat up with a pout.

 

“Right. You remember _that_.” He said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Didn’t you sleep last night? Why are you so sleepy?” Minhyun asked but Seongwoo doesn’t reply but he just kept packing his things away and finally looked at Minhyun with a bright face.

 

“Let’s go! I will treat you.” He said, pulling Minhyun by his arm and exited from the library.

 

“Wait, let me go to Mrs. Lee’s office first to submit this. It is on the way.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo nodded. The two of them doesn’t really talk much, just a few words until they reach to Mrs. Lee’s office. Minhyun left Seongwoo in front of the office and he quickly entered into the office. Hand in the assignment although the lecturer is giving him eyes for submitting an hour before the due time. He apologized and came out from the office, finding Seongwoo. He saw Seongwoo who is somehow looking at someone afar.

 

Minhyun smiled as he walked towards Seongwoo and frowned when he saw Seongwoo is having a staring contest with his ex boyfriend. A sense of protectiveness rushes upon him, Minhyun saw Daniel finally making a move towards them and Minhyun doesn’t know what happen after that because without him knowing, he grabbed Seongwoo hand and turned back, leaving the place as quickly as possible. They doesn’t know how long they hold their hands, even though, Daniel is out of the sight, Minhyun was still holding Seongwoo’s hand. And finally, Minhyun realized, they are already out of the campus and he awkwardly released Seongwoo’s hands and quickly looked away.

 

“I… I… um, sorry. Because he… you know –” Seongwoo laughs at Minhyun’s awkwardness.

 

“Possessive boyfriend, huh?” he teased and Minhyun’s face turned into a shade of red.

  
“NO!” he quickly denied, “I’m just helping you because you know –”

 

“Thanks.” Seongwoo said, then turned to face Minhyun and smiled at him. “Thanks for that. I really appreciate it.” He said with a smile and Minhyun might fall a little in love.

 

 

 

“Ou, Seongwoo, you’re here again!” the uncle around Minhyun’s dad age greets them as soon as they came in. Seongwoo smiled at the man and Minhyun nodded a little, greeting, “hello” and follows Seongwoo to the table.

 

“I come here a lot. With Daniel actually.” He said as soon as he sat down,

 

“I’ll take the usual, uncle.” He said and Minhyun looked at him too with wide eyes as Seongwoo laughs, “he will take my order too.” Seongwoo winked and Minhyun groans.

 

“Your usual better be good.” He said and Seongwoo smiled.

 

“Of course, it is the best in this shop. You know, I have a good taste in everything.” Seongwoo said with a smirk and Minhyun laughed. “Maybe except in guys. I have a bad taste.” He said with a cute pout which makes Minhyun laugh even loudly.

 

“Opps, sorry. I shouldn’t laugh.” He said, making an action of zipping his mouth and Seongwoo snorted.

 

“Right, you shouldn’t,” Seongwoo said and Minhyun looked at Seongwoo.

 

“Y’know, its okay if you don’t want to tell me but why exactly you and Daniel break up? I mean, he looks at you as if he is still madly in love, you know?” Minhyun said and Seongwoo sighed, “Hey, it is okay, if you don’t want to tell me.” He said and Seongwoo shakes his head.

 

“I don’t mind.” He said, “And I’m over it. But he is the one who is not over. As I told you, he cheated on me. I knew he had some flings with this girl from his dance class which normally I don’t mind because you know I thought they are friends and all shit.” Seongwoo said, “But one day, I told him that I’m going for a school trip for 2 nights 3 days? I think you were there too.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun nodded. He remembered the 3rd year students going to the country-side vacation.

 

“But remember Sanggyun drowned that day and me and Youngmin had to accompanied him back to Seoul so I missed the second night. I ended up going back home a day earlier and I kind of caught them. She was hugging him from the back when I came into the house and you know, I yelled at them. Screamed at them, she left. I called her names, Daniel defended her and things started to get worse and he left the house.” Seongwoo said, “Not like I care, I’m the type of guy that never looked back.” He added and Minhyun gave him a sad smile.

 

“I’m sorry –”

 

“Why are you apologizing? It is not your fault. Lol.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun started laughing again.

 

“Did you just say that out loud?” he asked and Seongwoo stuck his tongue out. “Okay, continue to the story, he asked Jisung hyung to get his stuffs and completely moved out from our house which I’m currently looking for a new housemate. And everything is fine, life move on, I move on until that night before the farewell party, he called me drunk and kept sending me those apology messages which is annoying as hell.” Seongwoo said and said a cute thank you when the uncle finally placed their ramen.

 

“Wow, that’s intense.” Minhyun commented and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“So, don’t do stuffs I do not like. Once I’m over, I’m not looking back, you hear me Hwang?” he scolded playfully and Minhyun nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good, now, eat your ramen.” He said and Minhyun ate the ramen.

 

“Wow, its really good!” Minhyun exclaims as Seongwoo had the smug grin on his face.

 

“See? I told you I have good taste.” He said and Minhyun laughs, “Right, right.”

 

“And are you going to laugh at everything I said?” Seongwoo asked, annoyed with Minhyun act which makes Minhyun laughs more.

 

“But you’re funny.” Seongwoo pouts cutely and Minhyun felt like his heart skipped a beat. And his eyes won’t wander away from Seongwoo’s cute beautiful face. _Holy shit, this cannot be happening._

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo asked, “Eat.” He told and Minhyun quickly nodded, averting his eye contact and quickly continues to eat.

 

“You know, I know I’m handsome, you don’t need to stare at me that much –” he said which makes Minhyun chokes on his noodle as Seongwoo quickly handed him a glass of water and patted on his back, “Oh my god, please be careful, Hwang.” He said and Minhyun nodded, taking the glass of water from Seongwoo and drank it. Minhyun knew that he is stepping into the danger zone.

 

 

 

They continued to have those lunch dates throughout the week and the rumors about them dating spread like wildfire. Jaehwan shouted him in the face when Minhyun entered into the library which earns glares from other students and the main librarian who threaten to fire Jaehwan if he is going to shout.

 

Sungwoon and Jisung also screamed at his face when they saw him again and Jisung told him not to break Seongwoo’s heart again because he is a fragile human being who needs to be protected. Minhyun tries to tell them they’re not dating but they give him side-eyes saying _“You don’t need to lie, we all know”_ look, but they know nothing. So Minhyun sighed as he gave up in telling the truth to his friends.

 

Currently, Minhyun is lying on his bed, phone in his hand, scrolling through his twitter account if there are any hot tea from their university, after all, everything happened on twitter.

 

Minhyun stopped when he saw Seongwoo’s new tweet when he refreshed the app. It says:

 

 

_Ongie @OngnotHongSeongwu__

_kim fucking jaehwan ditched me for a d***. Hes cancelled. @allmainjaehwan_

 

Minhyun chuckled at the tweet because it sounds like Seongwoo. He doesn’t know why and what Jaehwan ditched him for. He is about to reply Seongwoo’s tweet but cut off when he has an incoming call from none other than Seongwoo himself. Minhyun laughed as he picked up the call.

 

“Sup? What happened? I saw your tweet.” Minhyun started as he heard Seongwoo’s whine from the other side. And Minhyun is sure the younger is pouting which is obviously is cute and how Minhyun wish he could see that cute look.

 

“Do you want to watch Justice League with me? Like in 15 minutes?” Seongwoo didn’t reply what he said but instead he asked Minhyun to watch movie with him. Minhyun lazily looked over to the clock, “Hm, yeah? But why –”

 

“That Kim Jaehwan! He ditched me last minute! He was all sad last night just ugh!” Seongwoo groaned, “You coming or not? I’m going to call Jisung hyung if you’re not coming –”

 

“YES!” Minhyun shouted almost immediately, “I mean, yes, I’m up for your offer. I will come out right now. Which mall?” Minhyun asked, and bit his lips. Did he look desperate?

 

Seongwoo paused for a while as he snorted, “You really like free things, huh?” he said and Minhyun chuckled,

 

“I will treat you food.” Minhyun added.

 

“Alright, that's the deal then. I’m at the Emerald mall. Be here in 15 minutes. I’m waiting at the front.” He said and Minhyun quickly gets up from his bed and rushed towards the bathroom.

 

“Okay! See ya!”

 

 

 

“Seongwoo!” Minhyun saw Seongwoo when he reached to the Emerald mall’s entrance. Seongwoo pouted when Minhyun jogged towards him.

 

“Well, you’re not that late. Movie is starting in 5 minutes, let’s go get popcorn.” Seongwoo said as Minhyun nodded as the two walked towards the food counter.

 

“So, why did Jaehwan ditch you?” Minhyun asked as Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

 

“You know how Jaehwan has the biggest crush on Sungwoon?” he asked and Minhyun nodded.

 

“So, last night, he came to me and cried because Sungwoon is graduating soon and leaving the university so he won’t be able to confess to him and he said he is 100% sure Sungwoon and Jisung hyung are dating.” Seongwoo said, “Which they obviously aren’t. I mean everyone knows Jisung hyung and Sungwoon doesn’t like each other. They bickered a lot and obviously best bros, like me and you.” Minhyun frowned for a while but didn’t comment.

 

“And I told him to confess but he said, he won’t and we drank last night and he got drunk and in short, he messaged Sungwoon about his feelings.” Seongwoo said as Minhyun laughed, _sounds like Jaehwan._

 

“Once morning comes, he freaked out and switched off his phone and cried for the whole morning so I feel bad and told him to treat him ice-cream and watch movies together, you know how he is a huge fan of Justice League but, can you believe he cancelled me because apparently Sungwoon came to him and said he likes him too and they’re happily in love which makes me left with this extra ticket. Gosh.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun laughed.

 

“So, I’m your extra friend?” Minhyun asked as Seongwoo shakes his head.

 

“Whatever, just get me popcorn. Caramel and also sprite.” Seongwoo said as he gets out from the queue when Minhyun bought the food he asked for. They then walked towards the cinema after getting their food. When they reached to their hall, they quickly walked towards their seat and sat down. The movie hasn't started yet but the trailers are already rolling.

 

 

During the movie, Minhyun noticed that Seongwoo absorbs too much into the movie and reacts a lot. Minhyun would find himself smiling to himself. Sometimes their hand would brush when they take the popcorn at the same time. Minhyun quickly takes his hand back, Seongwoo seems like he doesn’t even notice, too absorb into the movie. Throughout the movie, Minhyun tried – he really tried to focus on the movie but Seongwoo reacting next to him isn’t really helping. Before he knew, the movie ended and Seongwoo groaned.

 

“Oh damn, it’s good but not really what I expected.” Seongwoo said as he stretched his limbs and then looked at the empty popcorn on Minhyun’s lap. “Holy shit, did I eat all of them?” he asked and Minhyun nodded.

 

“Yup.” He replies, “You ate 90% of this big popcorn and I only ate 10%.” Minhyun said as Seongwoo rolls his eyes and stood up and looked at his watch.

 

“Oh, shit! I think we should go back. It’s kinda late and I have stuffs to do.” Seongwoo said as the two headed out from the cinema. “I’m going to take the bus.” Seongwoo said as soon as they are out from the mall and Minhyun nodded.

 

“I’m going that way.” He pointed the opposite direction, “So, um, it is a goodbye then.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo nodded to that.

 

“Um, yeah, thanks for coming to me when Jaehwan ditched me.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun chuckled.

 

“Right, I’m the third friend but really, it was fun.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo snorted.

 

“You’re not the third friend!” he pointed out, “And I like… spending time with you too.” He said rather quietly but Minhyun caught it and he feels like his heart skips a beat. “Um, I should go.” Seongwoo said, “See you tomorrow!” he said as he jogged off to the shuttle bus. Minhyun looked at Seongwoo’s back running away. He felt like his face gone red and his heart beating so hard, _holy shit, what just happened?_

 

 

“Jonghyun, I think I’m in love.” Minhyun said as soon as he entered into his apartment, not minding Jonghyun and Hyunbin on the couch, all cuddly while trying to feed each other.

 

Jonghyun choked his food and quickly moved away from Hyunbin while Minhyun plopped down next to them. “Hey, is that how you feel when you guys are together?” he asked and both Jonghyun and Hyunbin looked at him with confused eyes.

 

“Huh?” Jonghyun asked, confused with everything happening.

 

“My heart won’t stop beating and I just feel so happy when I think about him. Is that love?” Minhyun asked and then looked at both Jonghyun and Hyunbin whose mouth are wide open.

 

“Holy shit, hyung, you’re in love. With who?” Hyunbin asked but Minhyun is not answering but his mind wander around, _Seongwoo. He is in love with Seongwoo?_

 

“Ong Seongwoo,” Jonghyun muttered and Hyunbin’s wide mouth widened more.

 

“WHAT? I thought you guys are friends, wait, I heard rumors about you two dating but the source is unknown so I thought it is just rumors but, holy shit, this is news!” Hyunbin yelled but Minhyun glared at him and the younger quickly sat back down.

 

“Hey, don’t glare him. He is just excited.” Jonghyun defended his boyfriend but Minhyun sighed.

 

“I don’t know, Jong. I need to confirm this feeling. I don't know what to do, Jong-ah. And I don't want to be awkward with him either, he is a good friend.” Minhyun said and Jonghyun looked at his best friend.

 

“Here, here, Min. Just follow your heart, everything will be fine.” Jonghyun smiled, Hyunbin nodded.

 

“And you’re the Hwang Minhyun.” Hyunbin added and Jonghyun chuckled at his boyfriend’s attempt to cheer Minhyun. Minhyun rolls his eyes and snorted.

 

“Right.” He then stood up and then walked over his bedroom. “Thanks, by the way, I think I feel a little better.” Minhyun said and Hyunbin laughs.

 

“Anytime, hyung!” he said and Minhyun rolls his eyes and went into the room.

 

 

**

 

 

So, does Minhyun confess? The answer is no. Honestly, Minhyun is a chicken. He freaked out whenever he sees Seongwoo and forgets whatever he is saying in his mind. And so, does Seongwoo likes him too? Minhyun isn’t sure either. Seongwoo would flirt with him in some other days but some other days he bro-zoned him and some other days he is a blushing mess whenever they talked which leads to awkward conversation.

 

So, Minhyun doesn't know what is their relationship status is. Friends? More than friends? But definitely not boyfriends. And it frustrates Minhyun. He is trying to read Seongwoo but he is different everyday and Minhyun feels like giving up. Jonghyun told him confess, Hyunbin seconds that. But Minhyun is a _chicken_.

 

“HEY.” Minhyun almost falls back when Seongwoo’s face suddenly appears in front of him. Seongwoo laughed as he takes a seat in front of Minhyun.

 

“Why are you just staring at the other table and not eating?” he asked and then turned to look at the other table and gasped. He then looked at Minhyun with wide eyes,

 

“Shit, do you have a crush on Chaeyeon?” he asked with a fake shock and Minhyun’s eyes widened and shakes his head.

 

“WHAT? NO!” he denied quickly and Seongwoo laughs like an evil being himself.

 

“Naww, you’re blushing. You know, Chaeyeon is a good friend of mine. If you want, I can give you her number.” He said with a wink and Minhyun laughs.

 

“So, I heard some rumors about me and you going around in the campus.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“That we’re dating.” He said and looked at Minhyun, “which is fake as fuck because obviously we're best bros and the only ones who think we’re dating is Daniel.”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun said as he looked at his food plate again, feeling like he doesn't want to eat anymore. _Right, they’re best bros._ And Minhyun is delusional to think Seongwoo would like him back one day. He shakes his head; he can’t be sad right now. Minhyun tried to smile and then looked at Seongwoo who is eating his lunch.

 

“Speaking of Daniel, how is he?” Minhyun asked and Seongwoo looked up to him, “I mean does he still after you or finally moves on?”

 

“Move on, I think? He stops bothering me and I don't really care.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun nodded.

 

“Seongwoo –” he called Seongwoo who looked up to him again, _I think I’m in love with you._ “I think we should stop hanging out.” Is what he said. Seongwoo’s eyes widened a little.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“We started because you want Daniel to think that we’re dating and since Daniel isn’t bothering you anymore so there is no need for us to continue this.” Minhyun said, he looked at Seongwoo who looks sad.

 

“I mean, we’re friends and all –”

 

“Do you really think of me like that?” Seongwoo asked and Minhyun is taken aback by Seongwoo’s outburst, “You know I really think of you as a friend but wow, I didn’t know you think of like that. I’m offended.” He said and stops eating, standing up and throw his food into the nearest bin. Comes back and takes his belongings.

 

“I’m so disappointed but if that's what you want, then fine.” He said and turns around and leaves Minhyun alone.

 

“Seong –” he couldn’t finish his line because Seongwoo isn’t listening as he quickly jogged away from the cafeteria. That's when Minhyun knew he fucked this up.

 

 

 

“So, I heard you and Seongwoo fought. What happened?” it is Jaehwan and one of the person that Minhyun doesn't want to encounter. He groaned but Jaehwan took a seat in front of him and looked at him.

 

“Don't you have a work to do?” he asked and part of him feel like he regretted coming to the library.

 

“No. Now, spill. What happen? He is all pouty and whiny and its annoying so you better fix what you fucked up.” Jaehwan said and Minhyun sighed.

 

“Okay, fine, there is no way out from you.” Minhyun said which makes Jaehwan smirks.

 

“Glad that you know.” He said and Minhyun sighed,

 

“I may or may not have told him that I don't want to be friends with him.” he said and Jaehwan gasped which is fake, Minhyun knows. “Don't fake,” he said and Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“So you guys fought?”

 

“It is not what I mean, I swear. I’m having this internal crisis right now and I need to stay away from him for a while until I understand what is happening to me –”

 

“You’re in love with him.” Jaehwan cuts him off and Minhyun looked at him, shocked.

 

“Wh-what? N-no!”

 

“Don’t even die to lie, hyung. Don't think I don't know you make heart eyes to Seongwoo hyung.” Jaehwan said and Minhyun looked at him, “And you don't want to tell because you’re scared of his rejection and you don't want to lose friendship. I know hyung, I have been to that situation. I’m talking from experience.” Jaehwan said and Minhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“But, I admit Seongwoo hyung is harder than Sungwoonie hyung but whatever, you should fix this up. Seongwoo hyung thinks you hate him.” Jaehwan said and Minhyun let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I don't hate him!” he exclaims and Jaehwan nodded.

 

“Yeah, I know but he doesn't, so, shouldn't you tell him and not me?” he asked and Minhyun nodded, “B-but, I don't –”

 

“Just talk to him, apologize him and do whatever he wants you to do. He will forgive you, and at the same time confess. You know harboring your feelings for a long time is not good for you.” Jaehwan said as he stood up, “Speaking from experience, look how happy and healthy I am now.” Jaehwan said and smirked as he leaves Minhyun which makes Minhyun rolls his eyes. But what Jaehwan said is true, Minhyun should tell Seongwoo about his feelings. He laughed, _since when Kim Jaehwan become his love advisor?_

 

Minhyun should know sulky Seongwoo is a bad encounter. He should’ve prepared a lot to get Seongwoo accept his apology but now, Seongwoo isn’t even looking at his direction, let alone accepting his apology.

 

“Seongwoo –”

 

“I’m ignoring you!” he said and quickly leaves Minhyun behind who quickly follows him but Seongwoo closes his ears and ran off. Well, Minhyun should know how childish Seongwoo can get.

 

 

Attempt 2:

 

_Meet me at Starbuck today. Please, Seongwoo. Let me treat you cake and coffee, I know you love free food._

But Seongwoo doesn’t show up that day.

 

 

Attempt 3:

 

_Lets go watch a movie! I will be waiting you till you come. I’m not going back home. Let me apologize, Seongwoo-ah._

Attempt 4:

 

_Do you really hate me, Ong Seongwoo? And I’m really sorry, please reply me._

And that leads to countless of attempt but Seongwoo is still avoiding him. And he sighed, Minhyun is going to send one last text until he stops doing it. It is for the best, Seongwoo hates him because Minhyun fucked this up. And right, how can he forget what Seongwoo told him before, _“Once I’m over, I’m not looking back.”_

 

_Seongwoo… I’m sorry for whatever happen but remember, I never intended that. I’ve always like spending time with you. You’re special and I’m sorry, I’m not good with words but that's not what I mean. You probably hate me but I don't hate you. I never did and never will. I guess, this is it then._

 

 

**

 

“You’re a drama queen. Why don't you just accept his apologies? Poor Minhyunie hyung.” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo sighed with a cute pout. “Now, he stops sending you texts. And that's when you really lose someone. Smh, I’m disappointed in you, Seongwoo.” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo glared at him.

 

“Yeah, I know. Stop guilt-tripping me, that's why I’m going to apologize to him and… make up to him.” he said the last sentence rather silently.

 

“But, the thing is – I didn't see him today. At all. And he isn’t answering my call or yours. I’m suddenly worried.” Seongwoo said as Jaehwan snorted.

 

“Then, why did you ignore him?” he asked and Seongwoo glared at Jaehwan.

 

“I told you I was upset!” he exclaims. As they walked through the corridor, they saw a small student and super tall student walking opposite to them.

 

“Oh, isn’t that Kim Jonghyun? Why don't you ask him where Minhyun is and why he isn’t picking up his phone?” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo nodded. The two of them approached to the two students and greeted them.

 

“Hey.” Seongwoo started and he swears he saw Jonghyun gives him the dirty eyes, okay, he deserves this.

 

“Um, how can I help you?” Jonghyun asked and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“Right, um, Minhyun. He isn’t answering my calls and I can’t find him today, by any chance, do you know where he is?” he asked and Jonghyun nodded.

 

“Yeah? He’s at home, why?”

 

“What? Why is he at home and not come to class? He never misses class!” Seongwoo exclaims as Jonghyun looked at him.

 

“Why do you act like you know him?”

 

“He is my friend!”

 

“So is mine.” Jonghyun kind of yelled which makes Jaehwan’s eyes widened because _holy shit, Kim Jonghyun is angry_ and Hyunbin patted Jonghyun’s back, “Jongie, calm down.”

 

“No, I can’t. Listen here, Ong Seongwoo, Minhyunie really cares about you. What he said, it is because he doesn't want to lose you. He is a complicated man, I know. And sometimes he is frustrating. But, let me tell you this, Minhyun never hated you nor hate spending time with you.” Jonghyun said and Seongwoo’s head hang low.

 

“I know.” He said in small voice which makes Jonghyun sighed more.

 

“You’re both idiots.” He said, “He is at our apartment, and he is sick, I don't know how he caught a cold but he was –”

 

“Is he okay?” Seongwoo cuts Jonghyun off and Jonghyun looked at him, disbelief.

 

“Really? You care about him so much for someone who is supposed to not care about him.” Jonghyun said and sighed, “This is so frustrating. Just go. He will be happy to see you.” Jonghyun said and Seongwoo nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

Minhyun was lazing on his bed, not feeling like going to class and his fever is not helping at all. But, he is lucky since Jonghyun made everything he needed to eat and put the medicines he needs to take. He scolded him for being so careless but Minhyun couldn’t care, it is just too many things happening and he just lost a friendship with someone special, who probably hate him now.

 

Minhyun is switching TV channels when he heard the door bell rings, “Jonghyun?” he asked, confusedly. If it is Jonghyun, he would have opened it since he has the keys. With confused thoughts, Minhyun walked towards the door to open it and feels like someone just crashed into his arms.

 

“Oh my god, I heard you’re sick, are you okay?” Minhyun was taken back by that someone since he held Minhyun’s face and looked very worried.

 

“Seong-seongwoo?” Minhyun is shocked to see Seongwoo right now in his apartment. He doesn’t really think Seongwoo would appear at his doorsteps. _Didn’t Seongwoo hate him?_

“Aren’t you letting me in?” Seongwoo asked, rolling his eyes and Minhyun nodded, shuttering.

 

“Ri-right. Come in.” he leaded Seongwoo into his apartment as the boy smiled at him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked and Minhyun nodded, “I brought you some food. I know you probably don't want to eat –”

 

“I want to.” Minhyun cuts him off as Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, “I mean, I want to eat… what you brought.” He said and Seongwoo nodded with a soft smile.

 

“How is the fever? You should take care of yourself, how did you even catch a cold?” Seongwoo nagged him slightly as he unpacked the soft he brought with Minhyun helping him awkwardly.

 

“Um, I… took a shower too long and forgot to dry my hair.” He said and Seongwoo turned around and glared at him.

 

“Oh my god, tsk tsk, you should take care of yourself. Now, eat this and have you taken your afternoon medicine? Jonghyun told me to check about that.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun shakes his head.

 

“I will take it after eating this.” he said as they both sat down and Seongwoo let Minhyun eat his soup. Minhyun looked at Seongwoo for a while before he ate a spoonful of soup. He then stopped and sighed as he looked at Seongwoo.

 

“Seongwoo,” he called him softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I –” _like you. Am in love with you. Say it Hwang!_ Seongwoo shakes his head, having a soft smile on his face.

 

“No, I’m the one who should say sorry.” Seongwoo said as he looked Minhyun in the eyes, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t block you out when obviously you didn’t mean it like that but that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun smiled a little.

 

“I’m mad at you, I mean, we have such great chemistry as friends and you just ruined it. But, okay, we’re both sorry so I guess that makes as friends again?” Seongwoo asked and Minhyun nodded, smiling weakly.

 

“Yes, right. Friends.” He said, smiling brightly. _Whatever it is – friends or boyfriends, it is still better than having Seongwoo hate him._

 

 

 

 

“Yes, right. Friends.” Minhyun said with a smile, a bright smile. For some reason, that smile makes Seongwoo’s heart skips a beat.

 

“So, um, there are no bad blood between us, right?” Seongwoo asked as he watched Minhyun eats his soup deliciously which makes him happy. Minhyun nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’re good. And let’s not fight again, it is tiring.” Minhyun said with a sigh and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“Agree.” He agreed as he looked at his watch, “So, um, I hope I will see you tomorrow? I have to go somewhere.” Seongwoo stood up with a smile, “I’m finally relieved that I made up to you. And you look like you’re feeling better.”

 

“Well, that’s because someone decided to take good care of me.” Minhyun said as Seongwoo looked at him quickly,

 

“Who? Jonghyun?” he asked way too quickly for his liking. Minhyun chuckled,

 

“You of course. Why? Jealous?” Minhyun asked with a smirk and Seongwoo slapped his back.

 

“What! No! Why should I jealous of Kim Jonghyun?” he asked as he rolls his eyes as Minhyun laughed. Little did he know that Seongwoo’s heart been racing a lot. _It is crazy!_

 

“Um, I will go now. Text me.” He said and Minhyun nodded as he opened the door for him.

 

“Seongwoo.” He calls him before he leaves, “Thank you for making up to me.” He said with a soft smile. For some reasons, the soft smile makes Seongwoo blushed and nodded as he turned around.

 

“Don't be so cheesy, Hwang. Bye!” he said, not turning around because he doesn't want Minhyun to find out that he’s blushing. _Shit, what’s happening to me!?_

“Jaehwan, shit, I think I’m in love!” Seongwoo barged into Jaehwan’s apartment which he never locks. He saw Jaehwan sitting on the couch, lazily eating the popcorn while watching movie.

 

“Jaehwan, are you listening? I said I’m in love!” Seongwoo said once again as Jaehwan lazily sat up,

 

“Tell me something I don't know. This is boring.” He said and Seongwoo looked at him, confused.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked as Jaehwan shrugged.

 

“What I mean is we all know you’re in love with Minhyun hyung.” he said and Seongwoo blushed as he shakes his head.

 

“I do not –”

 

“Yes, you do.” He cuts him off which makes Seongwoo’s jaw dropped.

 

“Hey, you’re saying something untrue. I said _I think I’m in love_ not I’m in love. There is a difference!” he exclaims as Jaehwan sighed.

 

“What is the difference between I think I’m in love and I’m in love? That’s basically the same.” It was Sungwoon who came out from the toilet and looked at Seongwoo, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.” He added.

 

“I’m _not_ an idiot. And what are you doing in Jaehwan’s apartment?” he asked as Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“Um, I lived here?” Sungwoon replied with a question as Seongwoo’s jaw drops and looked at Jaehwan.

 

“Since when? Why don't you tell me? I thought we’re best friends! I guess, we’re not.” Seongwoo said as Jaehwan snorted.

 

“I told you. I told everyone, even Daniel knows. You’re just too engrossed in your little ignoring Minhyun story that you didn't know.” Jaehwan said and sighed, “Go and confess or do something. It is tiring to watch you two pining over each other.” Jaehwan said as Seongwoo’s eyes widened.

 

“Pi-pining?”

 

“Opps, I shouldn't say this. Go figure it yourself, idiot.”

 

 

 

**

 

 

Things just moved on. Both of them didn't confess. Jaehwan is tired. Jonghyun is tired. Everyone is tired. But both of them act like they’re best friends when they’re both in love with each other. Seongwoo spends more time with Minhyun, so does Minhyun. They were practically together. More people know them as couples but they’re not.

 

They now mentioned each other as best friends. Minhyun introduced Seongwoo as his best friend and Seongwoo did the same. Jaehwan pouts saying he was abandoned by both of them and called them traitors. They’re that whipped for each other but they didn't confess. It is as if they’re more comfortable that way.

 

Seongwoo is waiting for Woojin at the café because Woojin asked him to give him notes from his last year because he will be needing them for his new semester so being a good senior, Seongwoo agrees to do so. Seongwoo felt someone is near him as the shadow falls upon him, he looked up –

 

“Daniel?” he calls as Daniel smiled brightly.

 

“Hi, hyung, long time no see.” Seongwoo awkwardly smiled him back.

 

“Daniel, I am –”

 

“Not interested, I know. I just want to come here and greet you. I, um, sorry for everything I did. I was naïve and immature but I now know the consequences.” He said and laughed a bit. “I really loved you and really cherish the memories we had together.” He paused and looked at Seongwoo for a while, “Hyung, I’m going to New York next semester. Together with my girlfriend.” He said with a blush.

 

 

“ _That_ girl?”

 

“Um, no. Chungha.” He said with a smile, “Someone who understands me and I feel like I found myself.” He said with a smile. Seongwoo nodded and to tell the truth, Daniel looked more mature than before. “I just want to come and say good bye because I don't want to leave without saying any good byes.” He said and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“And I wish the best for you with Minhyun hyung. He is a nice guy and you two match very well.” It is Seongwoo’s time to blush as he held his head down.

 

“I… um, we’re not dating.” Seongwoo decided to say the truth. He looked up to see Daniel’s shocked face.

 

“Wh-what?” he asked, really shocked, “How? You two looked in love though. Everyone thinks you two are dating.” Daniel said and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“I… um,”

 

“Hyung.” Daniel calls him, “If it is you being not wanting to admit then you’re going to get hurt.” Daniel said and Seongwoo looked at his ex-boyfriend.

 

“I know you, hyung. So, stop being so stubborn and do something because obviously, you’re in love with him and so is he.” Daniel said as he smiled.

 

“I should go now, um, hope everything works out for you, hyung. Bye!” he said as he waved good bye and jogged away. Seongwoo looked away, _should he confess?_

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

Finals roll in and Seongwoo didn't have a chance to tell. And moreover, he barely even sees Minhyun. And as days passed, they’re finally free from exam as he got invited from Minki through Jaehwan to come to the farewell wild party at his apartment.

 

So, Seongwoo is here. But he couldn’t find Minhyun at all. He is half excited to see his _best friend_ after one whole week. They texted every night though. But that doesn't mean Seongwoo can’t miss his best friend. Seongwoo smiled brightly when he saw Minhyun, he was about to approach him but he stopped when he saw Minhyun had his arms wrapped around a very handsome yet tall boy whose face is unfamiliar to him. _Who is the boy? He is handsome. Why is he with Minhyun? Why didn't Minhyun tell about him?_

Seongwoo didn't approach Minhyun after he saw him with another man. He just walked around and pouting until he saw Jaehwan who is surprisingly without Sungwoon.

 

“Jaehwan!” he called as Jaehwan looked at him, “Who is the boy with Minhyun?” he asked and Jaehwan turned to look at Minhyun and the boy and turned back to Seongwoo and smirked.

 

“Wow, jealous?” he asked with a sly smirk and Seongwoo’s jaw dropped.

 

“N-no! I have no rights to.” He said, trying to suppressed his inner jealously as Jaehwan snorted.

 

“Right. You have no rights to. I don't know about his name? Maybe that's his boyfriend? I heard Minki is planning to get Minhyun laid or something. You shouldn't worry right? You’re not his boyfriend – Seongwoo?” he asked as he saw Seongwoo looking at Minhyun and the boy, glaring. Jaehwan can see lasers coming out from his eyes.

 

He slammed his table and quickly walked towards the couple and grabbed Minhyun’s hand who looked surprised. The boy looked surprised too.

 

“Who is he?” he asked, not caring the attention he is getting from the other people. “And why don't you tell me that you’re seeing someone? I thought we’re best friend and… and you’re supposed to tell me first! I cant believe you –” Seongwoo couldn't believe himself. He doesn't understand why tears are falling from his eyes because _it hurts._

“Seongwoo?” he heard Minhyun’s concerned voice as he looked at him but blur because of the tears in his eyes. Minhyun’s hand held his small face, trying to wipe his tears when Seongwoo yanked away and ran away, leaving Minhyun shocked and confuse.

 

“What are you doing idiot? Follow him!” Jaehwan speaks up as Minhyun finally understand what is happening and quickly follows Seongwoo who is now at the balcony, crying his heart out.

 

“Seongwoo.” Minhyun calls Seongwoo softly as Seongwoo sobbed, stopping Minhyun with his hand.

 

“Don't. Don't come in.” he said, “This is embarrassing, I shouldn't be crying. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He said, his voice still weak. Minhyun let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Seongwoo, look at me.” He said but Seongwoo is refusing because _god, this is so embarrassing!_ “Ong Seongwoo!” he shouted as Seongwoo flinched and Minhyun grabbed him and turned him around. Their eyes met and both of them felt the connection between them. Minhyun’s hand quickly reached to his face, his fingers wiping away those tears away.

 

“You look beautiful when you cry.” He said and Seongwoo blushed at the compliment.

 

“I… um, sorry. Is that your boyfriend?” Seongwoo asked, trying to act cool. “I’m just sad because you know you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend and you showed up with him –”

 

“Jinyoung is not my boyfriend.” Minhyun said, “He is a new student who is joining our university next semester. He is my friend’s brother and he asked me for a favor. I bring him here so that he can find some new friends before he joins.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo’s mouth turned into an ‘o’

 

“Oh.” He said as they fall silence because they knew whats going to happen next. “But, what about the boyfriend Minki introduced?” he asked as Minhyun groaned.

 

“Where did you even hear from?” he asked as Seongwoo pouts,

 

“Jaehwan?”

 

“Of course, Kim Jaehwan.” Minhyu rolls his eyes and sighed, “It is not true. I refused Minki’s suggestion because everyone knows who I’m in love with.” He said as he looked at Seongwoo deep into the eyes. The younger blushed as he turned away. He can hear his heart beating so fast. _Oh my god, heart, stop. Stop, heart._

 

They both fell into silence and tried to avoid eye contact as Seongwoo suddenly looked at Minhyun with a smile. Because this is the time. It is the time.

 

“Minhyun.” He called and the slightly taller male looked at him softly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“What if I say I like your more than a friend?” Seongwoo asked with a smile on his face. Minhyun stepped in closer, his hands reaching for Seongwoo’s cheek, stroking it.

 

“There is no such thing as what if.” He said with a smile as he held Seongwoo’s face on his hands and leaned in for a kiss as Seongwoo closed his eyes and their lips meet in a short distance. _It feels amazing._ They kissed, full of love and longing. Seongwoo’s hands wrapped around Minhyun’s back. It feels so good to kiss someone you love. Someone you’ve waited for so long.

 

“I love you.” Minhyun said after they parted and Seongwoo smiled, his heart beating so fast. _He is the one._

“I love you too.” He said back, smiling, their fingers tangling as they held them so tight.

 

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. You just finished my mess! Hahaha. this is the longest oneshot I've ever written. thank you so much for reading it and I hope yall enjoy it.  
> This story is kinda based on my friend and her boyfriend. They're so in love and know that they like each other too but NOT confessing. It takes them 2 years to finally confess and make it official. Its so tiring to watch, really. Haha  
> ANYWAY, i hope it is readable and make sense? Thank you so much for taking out your time and read it. You can leave comments or make review on my writing. Honestly, i have low confidence in my writing skills huhu


End file.
